Endeavors and Devotions of Tobirama Senju
by storiesfan
Summary: When Hashirama defeats Madara, world is finally at peace. But is it really? Tobirama has to lead Konoha, face the new threats and accept his new life as a Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

"I sense that battle has come to an end. Go and help my brother."

He was waiting for the battle to reach a point when it would be safe to send Shinobi to support Hashirama. He will be weakened and anyone could take advantage of it and attack him. Or the village. That is why he decided to stay in Konoha, sending only a few elite men to help Hashirama. He was confident in his brother's victory. But just in case Madara won, it would still be the best opportunity to finish him while he is low on Chakra and thinks he won. The men he sent proved themselves in battle countless times, they would certainly be capable of that.

* * *

><p>They returned. Tobirama could barely sleep ever since Hashirama went to fight Madara. In the evening he was still molding Chakra when he felt familiar Chakra signatures approaching Konoha. Among them was Hashirama. He headed out of the village and met them in front of the main gate. They were carrying his brother. Finally, he felt relieved. His brother survived and Madara was dealt with. That was the most important part and anything else should be possible to solve. Satisfied with the result he greeted his brother who was apparently far too tired to answer his questions.<p>

Immediately upon their arrival he summoned Shinobi he sent to aid Hashirama for their report. He learned that when they arrived, Madara was already defeated and Kyuubi restrained. Hashirama was not in a danger but appreciated that Tobirama sent a healer along with others. Apparently, even his regenerative powers were too much after such a battle. They brought Madara's body as well. After all, dead Shinobi can hold incredibly important information or powers. In Madara's case, that would be an understatement.

* * *

><p>Tobirama decided to learn everything he can about Uchiha with the help of Madara's body. He certainly wouldn't miss such an opportunity. But that also meant having little time. His brother, naive as he is, would surely expect him to stop it. So he prioritized his research until his brother would resume with his duties as a Hokage. In those few days available he would learn everything about Uchiha. Well, he intended to.<p>

"I believe Madara's body belongs to our clan." said Hikaku Uchiha.

"Madara Uchiha was the enemy of Konoha. We will destroy his body." replied Tobirama with a very calm voice. "_Or at least the world should think so._" he thought to himself.

Setsuna Uchiha spoke this time: "You can't be serious. He was our leader! He belongs to us!"

Hikaku added: "I will talk directly to Hokage about this. As the head of Uchiha clan I cannot approve of this."

"Go ahead. I am sure my brother will hear you out." Tobirama said with a bored expression.

Hikaku Uchiha was a truly skilled Shinobi. After Tobirama killed Izuna, Hikaku slowly proved himself and replaced him as the second strongest Uchiha. When Madara left, he was formally accepted as the head of Uchiha clan. And since Madara died, he was the strongest Uchiha still living. Tobirama knew very little about him. There was this air of mystery about him. When they were still fighting against the Uchiha, Hikaku was not exactly noticeable. Even after the village was formed he seemed far from involved in political affairs. He only went on missions and succeeded each time. Even someone like him started attracting attention. Everyone recognized incredible talent he had. Not Tobirama, though. He was far too focused on Madara who at the time was a potential threat to Konoha's peace. Tobirama did start noticing Hikaku, however, after he started meeting Madara, who at the time was not trusted even by his own clan, more often than one would expect. Interestingly, not a lot of time passed by as Hikaku became the most prominent political figure in Uchiha clan overshadowing even Madara. From then on, his reputation was only rising. His becoming the head was only a natural consequence of an already obvious situation.

And now, this man was in front of Tobirama. He was standing there as a proud leader of his clan, no doubt feeling like his equal, maybe even superior. A clan's head compared to the Hokage's advisor. Tobirama did not really care who would formally have a higher rank but he had to show respect. And to be honest, Hikaku did deserve respect. He was powerful, seemed quite intelligent and was a skilled leader. Why Setsuna was there next to him, Tobirama had no idea.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed. Hikaku was serious about wanting to talk to Hashirama. After Hashirama recovered enough the first thing he did was talk to young Uchiha. Hashirama convinced him that Tobirama already destroyed the body and how it was in the best interest of Konoha. Of course, Tobirama did not destroy the body. He hid it in a secret underground room below a forest. But it also meant he could not continue his research for a while. Well, he already learned many new things.<p>

Hashirama did not only defeat Madara. He also restrained Kyuubi. Shortly after, it was sealed in Mito Uzumaki who was brought to Konoha years ago, specifically for that purpose. Everyone agreed it was the right thing to do. Tobirama agreed that the Jinchuriki should be from a clan known for vitality, such as Uzumaki. And on top of that, she was Hokage's wife, so he knew she would be loyal to Konoha. They had all other tailed beasts as well, except the Ichibi, also known as Shukaku, that was in Sunagakure. Even so, eight tailed beasts would be enough to make Konoha by far the most powerful village.

His brother had a different idea about what to do with them. He decided to divide them to other villages and nations. This would ensure balance and would allow Konoha to build trust with other villages. Of course, Hashirama was too naive to do that alone. At the meeting of five Kage, Tobirama made sure that Konoha would also get something in return. Reto, the first Kazekage was the hardest to deal with because Sunagakure already had one tailed beast. But his brother's effort and honesty ensured the success of the meeting.

* * *

><p>One day, Hashirama wanted to talk with Tobirama. Tobirama entered into Hokage's office and noticed Hashirama was sitting there alone. He stood up and looked through the window.<p>

»It is a beautiful day. I almost feel sorry I have to sit here. Surely Tsunade would love to go on an adventure with me.«

»Do not forget you have your duties as a Hokage, brother.«

»Yes, I know. But I wanted to talk to you about something.«

Tobirama looked at him. He didn't know what it was but Hashirama was serious. It had to be something important.

»Tobirama, I am losing my power.«

Tobirama was surprised. It felt as if Hashirama was confessing him something. _What does he mean? _He couldn't tell.

So, he asked: »Are you alright, brother?«

Hashirama looked him in the eyes and continued: »I am losing my power. Ever since I fought Madara, I did not truly recover. I am getting weaker. I do not know when but someday I will not be able to protect the village.«

Tobirama did not know what to say. He was thinking about how he could help his brother.

Hashirama smiled: »And that day, I want you to become Hokage!«

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. This is my first work and I decided to write about Tobirama. I find him a really interesting character. My idea was to write a story that would not contradict what was shown in Manga but that would still be a different kind of story. Something that one would probably not expect from Naruto Manga. If there will be interest, I might continue. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

»I'm not going to be Hokage. At least not for quite some time.« said Tobirama.  
>»Why not?« Toka wondered. She waited for Tobirama to reply but he said nothing so she continued: »If Hashirama is not well, he should just let you lead the village. And I am sure he wouldn't mind having some time alone with Mito.«<br>»Toka, it is not as simple as that. Hokage is a symbol of power to our village. And people love my brother. They see no reason for a new Hokage. If the thought that he is sick crossed their minds, even if just for a moment, can you imagine how rumours would spread? Other villages would certainly take advantage of it and attack us. Hashirama has to continue leading the village.«  
>Toka looked convinced. She only asked: »So, what are you going to do?«<br>Tobirama replied: »There is a rumour that in the land of Iron lives the best healer in the world. I am going to find her.«  
>»It is not like you to trust rumours.«<br>»It's not. But it's the best chance we have.«

* * *

><p>Tobirama was prepared. He wanted to go alone but his brother told him that someone would go with him. Similar to how he would accompany his brother to the meeting of five Kage, this person would be Tobirama's subordinate and would be tasked with helping him complete his mission. Supposedly, that person was a skilled Shinobi from Uchiha clan. Tobirama did not need anyone to help him. His brother knew that very well. And yet he tried to interfere with his life, nonetheless. All in effort to force unnecessary cooperation. It was frustrating enough someone else had to go with him. But of all clans and people, it had to be Uchiha.<p>

When Tobirama came to the front gate, which was the meeting place, he saw her. She was a girl no older than 25. She was not particularly tall, there was a sword on her back. She had a long black hair and prominent black eyes. _Has she already awakened Sharingan?_ She was looking straight in front of herself, her face looked completely emotionless.

»Who are you?« asked Tobirama. He was in no mood for long talks and introductions. She knew who he was and he just had to learn who she was. That was all.  
>The girl answered with a clear voice: »Akane Uchiha.«<p>

* * *

><p>They were rushing through forests. Well, he had to significantly lower his speed, so she could at least keep up. The girl had no pace and her stamina wasn't exactly impressive, either.<br>»Do you always drag others down?«  
>At first he could not hear anything except branches they landed on but then he heard: »I'm sorry!«<br>It was a short sentence. However, Tobirama was glad to hear it even if he couldn't tell why. He started moving even slower, in order to let her catch breath.

* * *

><p>Half a day passed and they spent the time in silence.<br>Tobirama said: »We are being followed. It is only one man, judging from his Chakra he is not very strong. Probably just an ordinary bandit.«  
>She nodded. They stopped. It was pointless to continue until they deal with him. And truly, a man appeared there only a few minutes later. He was tall and muscular but he didn't look very intimidating. At least not to Tobirama. Tobirama looked over and saw the girl was very calm as well.<p>

The man shouted: »Give me your money and I will spare you.«

As Tobirama thought, he was a bandit. But more interesting was how Uchiha girl would react. She was waiting. When the bandit looked at Tobirama, she charged in and drew her sword at the same time. By the time bandit looked back at her, she was already about to cut him. However, Tobirama knew she made a mistake. The bandit was faster. He dodged the attack. With one hand he grabbed the sword and with the other he grabbed her neck and lifted her. She dropped her powerless sword when he started strangling her. _What will she do now?_ If she didn't do anything soon, Tobirama would have to intervene. But it would be such a shame. He let her fight on her own precisely to see what she can do. The girl did not seem as if she gave up. With her legs she hit towards bandit and propelled herself away from him. As she was falling she formed seals Tobirama instantly recognized. She took a breath and the next moment fireball came from her mouth. Bandit was unprepared for it so he shielded himself with just his arms.

The attack was not strong enough, bandit was still standing. But he was greatly injured, still shielding himself even though there was no fire anymore. Girl stood up and charged towards him. On the way she picked up the sword she dropped. The bandit was slowly recovering. He saw her coming but he still could not react in time and just a moment later she stabbed him. The fight was over.  
>Tobirama said: »Well done, Akane.«<p>

* * *

><p>When they came to land of Iron, Samurai had a high level of security. They questioned Tobirama and his subordinate thoroughly about their intentions. After they understood the situation they apologized for being suspicious and explained that recently a very important Samurai, Hattori, disappeared. Tobirama knew such situations very well. When there were just clans fighting, a Shinobi disappearing could mean he died. Or betrayed them. Or both. Naturally, everyone would be on guard. But he had no time to lose. He had to find a healer called Yumiko as soon as possible.<p>

He asked about Yumiko in a nearby inn. The man told him about a house where she lives. He said she treats anyone who needs help. Apparently, they could get there before night. The harder part would probably be convincing her to come with them.

While they were going there, Akane asked: »If I may, why do you need a healer?«  
>Tobirama calmly answered: »You may not.«<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived and were kindly accepted. They were offered tea, Tobirama could not refuse it and he didn't let Akane who wanted to, either. Yumiko was much younger than Tobirama expected. She was a girl who could not have been much older than Akane.<p>

When the talk began, she went straight to the point: »How may I help you?«  
>»There is a person we want you to treat. That person is currently in Konoha.«<br>»And why couldn't that person come here?« she asked.  
>»Because he would need your attention for a longer time. And there are certain other reasons, that I may not speak about.«<br>»I see.« she said calmly and continued: »In that case I will have to refuse.« as she said that her face showed no regret.  
>Tobirama could tell she was not a person who could be convinced with money. If he wanted to convince her, he would have to be honest with her. He had no choice, so he said: »If I tell you who that person is, will you reconsider?«<br>»I just might.«  
>He looked over to Akane and spoke: »Akane. Please, leave.«<br>»Let her stay.«  
>She wanted her to stay. Probably just to see if he was willing to put himself in a worse position in order to show he really needs her help. <em>What now?<em> Tobirama thought about it. Akane should not know Hashirama is sick but now is his opportunity, if he wants to help his brother.  
>»Alright. The person I want you to treat is Hokage, Hashirama Senju.«<br>Akane looked shocked. Since he met her she always had an emotionless face but now even she was surprised. Yumiko showed no such reaction. She was silent for a few moments: »Are you related to him?«  
>»Yes, he is my brother. But I am asking you because the village needs him.«<br>»It is a noble thing to do. I am sure your brother and the village mean a lot to you. But you should not hide it.«  
>Just another remark from a naïve girl. She may be a skilled or even the best healer but she certainly knows nothing about politics. But it doesn't matter.<br>Tobirama asked: »Then what is your answer?«  
>She said: »I will help your brother.«<p> 


End file.
